Ride Along
by mypurplethoughts
Summary: In a carpool ride on their way to a house show, Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks are abducted by a group of masked criminals. Will they get out of it alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Ride Along**

Sasha dragged her suitcase out to the arena's parking lot where she found Seth already loading his bags in the back of the rented Expedition they'd be riding that evening. He was dressed down in a pair of dark sweatpants, a Black and Brave hoodie, and he wore a Black and Brave cap backwards—his usual attire during long drives, especially when he was the designated driver.

It was the Monday after Summerslam, and shows after pay-per-views were always extra exhausting. Dressed in leggings and a Boss n' Hug Connection sweatshirt, Sasha sighed in relief that she wouldn't be the one driving tonight. It would be a two-hour drive to Hartford from Brooklyn, since both were booked for a couple of house shows and signings, before flying to their respective homes on Thursday. She adjusted her glasses and walked up to Seth, handing him her bags.

"Hey," he nodded to her, taking the bags and loading them in the car as well. "This everything?"

"Yup, that's everything. Thanks."

"Bayley riding?"

"Nah, she got a few days off. She's flying home tonight, so it's just us."

"Cool," Seth shut the door close. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, it'll be a long ride, right? Can we go grab something to eat?"

"Sure, but it's your treat this time," Seth grinned.

Sasha playfully rolled her eyes. "Fine."

It was hard to remember when they had started traveling together, but somewhere between Seth driving for Dean and Roman, and then riding with Cesaro, Sasha and Bayley had always been in and out of those rides. It wasn't until they started doing Crossfit together that it made sense to just drive to and from towns together, and this loop had been no different. It had been customary for Seth to drive, for Sasha to ride shotgun, and for Bayley to fall asleep in the back. Sometimes, they took turns driving but it would always end with Seth navigating Sasha through the roads and streets, which at times, turned into playful bickering.

Their rides were always a convenient arrangement. It felt nice to constantly have someone to talk to and have coffee with, especially on lonely nights when they were missing home. From the moment they met in NXT, Seth had developed a soft spot for Sasha. He wasn't too sure if it was because of the age gap, the fact that she was on her own with no family or doting boyfriend to support her, or if it was because he knew she deserved more than what she was getting. It was different with Bayley—sure, as much as Bayley loved wrestling, she loved being with her fiancé and family more. Sasha had nothing but wrestling and the WWE going for her, and Seth understood exactly that dedication—it was why he chose to be solitary, too.

After a lengthy debate between Wendy's and White Castle, Sasha won in their little rock-paper-scissors game, and ended with Seth driving them through White Castle. "Great match tonight," she commented while opening the paper bag with her Double Cheese Slider Combo. "That inverted superplex was pretty awesome."

"Thanks," Seth chuckled. "It feels good to be champ again."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Sasha sighed, suddenly remembering her current placement in the roster.

"Hey," Seth looked at her sympathetically, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, you didn't make it to the card tonight."

"Yeah, well. What can you do, right?"

"Hang in there. You'll be alright."

"I sure hope so," Sasha shrugged, and looked out the window into the dark of the night. She tried not to show how bummed she was with her placement in the card, and not getting any spots at all at the biggest event of the summer. Her losing streak on RAW wasn't helping either, so it was difficult for her to accept how she went from the hottest thing in 2016 to barely getting any air time at all.

"Hey," Seth joked. "If all else fails, I still stand by you being the first female member to join the Shield."

Sasha laughed out loud. "Sure, Seth."

All of a sudden, they both jerked forward as they felt a vehicle, a large black van, hit them from behind. "What the fuck!" Seth cursed. "Oh my god!" Sasha yelled.

The impact wasn't as strong, but it was definitely enough to have given their bumper a huge dent. Slowing their vehicle down and carefully swerving to the side, Seth watched from the rearview mirror as the van followed them as well.

"What was that? What happened?" Sasha asked as Seth unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door.

"Stay here. I'll go check on it."

Sasha pulled out her phone and was ready to dial 911 for emergency assistance just in case, but she suddenly heard a commotion coming from the back. She glanced at the rearview mirror and found three large men in white masks stuffing a sack around Seth's head while struggling to hold him down. "Oh my god!" she screamed. In her panic, Sasha reached for the controls on the driver's seat to lock herself in, but had forgotten to unbuckle her seatbelt. It had all happened so fast—one moment, she was making a move to lock the doors and the next, she heard her side of the door open, and she kicked whoever had grabbed her arm to try and escape, but they were quick in taking her as well. They stuffed a sack around her head, making her drop her phone in the process, and carried her quickly towards the van. She felt herself being thrown inside, as she landed with a thud on a familiar, warm chest.

"Seth?!" she yelled, making a move to remove the sack from her head, and adjusting her eyes to the darkness.

"Sasha!" Seth exclaimed, grabbing her on instinct and giving her a tight hug. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking around the tiny van. It was dimly lit, with only a mini light bulb hanging from a corner, near the heavily bolted door. There were no windows, and the stench of an old and damp pile of cloth filled their noses, making the situation more real than it was. "What's happening, Seth?" Sasha asked, still bewildered. "What's happening?" she asked again, eyes wild and filling with tears from what had just transpired.

"I think we're being kidnapped."


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha sat frozen in one corner of the van, as Seth tried banging his hand against the sealed window leading to the front seats. It had been thirty minutes since the van drove swiftly away from where their Expedition was left behind and in those thirty minutes, Seth went from trying to use all his strength in getting the bolted door to open, until he concluded it was hopeless, before slamming his hands against the tightly sealed metal window that separated them from the driver and his two men, yelling.

"Hey, what the fuck do you guys want? How much money you need?" Seth kept asking. He had tried to remain calm, reassuring himself that these lunatic thugs just wanted money. And if it was ransom they wanted, he'd be more than willing to oblige and have his brother withdraw everything from his accounts—just to guarantee his and Sasha's safety. Hell, Seth was pretty confident that the second Triple H and Vince McMahon found out about this, a full investigation would be well on its way. They were high-profile public figures, and there was no way these kidnappers could easily get away with what they were doing.

He looked back at Sasha, who had started breathing deeply. "This isn't happening," she whispered, shaking her head. "This isn't happening," she said again. "These things only happen in movies, Seth!" she screamed, suddenly letting the tears fall and wrapping her arms around herself, trembling in fear. The panic and slight state of shock was starting to take over, and Sasha was near throwing herself against the van's door in an attempt to open it, not to mention throwing up the sliders she ate earlier.

"Hey," Seth rushed over and enveloped Sasha in his arms. "It's okay. We'll be fine. These guys just want money, and we'll give it to them if that's what they want."

"But what if that's not what they're after? What if they kill us? We don't know what they want from us," Sasha cried again.

"Ssshhh," Seth soothed, running his hand up and down Sasha's back. If he had to be completely honest, he was scared shitless, too. It had been so easy. So easy for a bunch of amateur-looking goons to just hijack them in the middle of the freeway at 1 in the morning. None of them had ever bothered for extra security, because Sasha was right. These things didn't happen. They just didn't. Not to celebrities, not to their kids, and certainly not to two of the most popular superstars in the WWE. People would know. Other passersby should have witnessed it; should have seen something wrong; should have immediately dialled for 911. There should have been a police chase down happening right now, but where was it? What the hell was going on, and why was this happening to _them_ out of all people?

"I know it's not the easiest thing to do right now, but we have to stay calm," Seth told her. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. We're going to be fine. Just trust me, alright?"

"I'm so scared, Seth," Sasha cried.

"I know, I know," he sighed and pressed a kiss to her forehead as a feeble attempt to make her feel better. "I just need you to try and be brave about this. The calmer we are, the easier it will be for us to try and figure out what to do."

Realizing he was right, Sasha took three deep breaths and nodded. "Okay."

Wiping her tears dry, Seth led the way and sat them down close to the van's door. He let Sasha lean on his shoulder, as he wrapped one arm around her. "You should sleep. I'll stand guard."

As much as she didn't want to, a huge part of her had been fighting the fatigue that was starting to sink in. She held on to Seth's wrist, the same one wrapped around her shoulders, as if silently begging for him to never let her go.

The ride went on for another hour, and it was only when Seth heard the three men mumbling and whispering to each other through the metal walls of the vehicle did Seth conclude that they were probably approaching their destination. "Sash," he whispered, waking the purple-haired woman resting on his shoulder. "Wake up."

"Huh?" Sasha jolted from her sleep, suddenly remembering where she was.

"Stay alert," Seth told her, holding her hand and listening for any signs of them stopping. "I think we're near."

Sasha squeezed his hand, thinking of all the possible scenarios that could happen. They were never tied to begin with, so maybe just maybe, if the vehicle stopped, they had a chance to escape. But what if they had guns? And where would they run? How could they run away, if the kidnappers could easily get back inside the van and chase after them? But what if there was a way to escape? Shouldn't they take it? Or was it worth the risk, rather than just giving these guys what they wanted? Sasha's heart pumped loudly against her chest, and she could feel herself getting lightheaded again.

When they felt the vehicle finally slow down to a stop, they heard the three men argue and step out, before one of them had started unlocking the bolted back door.

"Here we go," Seth gripped Sasha's hand as if his life depended on it, watching as the door creaked and slowly opened.

* * *

A/N: I actually don't know where I'm going with this story. Haha! If you guys have any suggestions or ideas on how I can continue, that'll be greatly appreciated. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, guys! If you've stuck around this far, thank you. Again, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story. I don't even have suspects in mind yet, more so how to end it. If you have any suggestions or ideas that could help me, please let me know!

* * *

It was almost 3am when Hunter Hearst-Helmsley received a call from a hysterical Bayley. "I didn't know who else to call," she panicked, breathlessly explaining everything. "Sasha put me as her emergency contact. She and Seth were supposed to head to Hartford tonight after the show. NYPD found their car along I-87 with their phones and luggage still inside. It was empty and unlocked. A civilian reported that one of the doors was left open." Bayley's brows were furrowed so hard, the creases on her forehead were screaming. "They've been reviewing all traffic cameras since then, but they think the two were abducted."

"Oh god," Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose as he quickly stood up from the bed he shared with Stephanie. "I'll handle this. Can you send me the details of the police officers who contacted you? I can get there in an hour."

"I'll fly back and come with you," Bayley told him, already dressed and ready to drive back to the airport after just landing in San Jose.

Once the call ended, Hunter made a few more to alert every department at the WWE. There was no wasting time—not when two of the biggest superstars he groomed and loved like his own were missing. When head of security was made aware, a few from their team had already rushed to Booklyn to work with the NYPD—backtracking the steps of both Seth and Sasha. Calls, e-mails, and messages from their phones were screened, just to see if they had been in contact with anybody suspicious, but none were found. Everyone was on the lookout for any form of contact from those who abducted them, just in case it was ransom money they wanted. Hunter called public relations last to brief them on how to handle the situation in the morning. The news would blow up for sure, and he needed them to manage it as best as they could.

Hearing his hushed voice as he talked to several people on his phone, Stephanie felt the tension of her husband in her sleep. "Hunter, what's wrong?" she asked groggily.

"Seth and Sasha are missing," Hunter explained, hurriedly making his way over to the walk-in closet to put on a pair of sweatpants over his boxers, and a gray hoodie jacket.

"What?!" Stephanie sat up from their bed.

"They were on their way to Hartford, and they got abducted on the freeway."

"Jesus Christ," Stephanie leapt out of bed and changed into jeans and a sweatshirt before following her husband out of their home in Greenwich to drive back to Brooklyn.

* * *

"This was the best and closest footage we found," the Commanding Officer of Detective spoke in his office, playing the video to show Hunter, Stephanie, Bayley, and Aaron, Bayley's fiancé. All four winced as they first watched Seth getting punched in the gut before being thrown inside the van, followed by the three masked men grabbing Sasha from the passenger's seat and doing the same. "There are about 30 police cars on the move right now, trying to locate this particular van. Last we saw them, they were headed southwest of Brooklyn, towards Philadelphia."

"Who would do this?" Bayley asked, studying the video again.

"It's not clear yet what their intentions are, but from what we've gathered, they could be after a large sum of money. Whoever wanted them clearly didn't want either superstars to get hurt, based on the way they were abducted, but we don't want to assume anything just yet," the chief explained. "We tried our best to track and monitor all cameras that caught sight of them up until our jurisdiction, but it seems footage of them headed towards Philadelphia were erased when we got in touch with the Philadelphia police. Someone had tampered with their system."

"So are you saying that whoever did this—had money to do this?" Stephanie questioned.

"It's hard to say. Our priority right now is to find them."

Hunter nodded. "Please, just do whatever you can. We'll be making a press release to the public today. Maybe that can help increase our chances of finding them, if the public was on our side."

* * *

The moment the double doors of the black van were pulled open, the sunlight coming from outside temporarily blinded Seth and Sasha. The three men, still wearing their masks, took advantage and made a move to grab both superstars, this time with additional help from two larger men.

"Heeeeelp!" Sasha suddenly screamed, but her mouth was covered by a thick, calloused hand.

"Don't make this harder for you, girly," one of the men had threatened.

"Hey, get your fucking hands off her!" Seth yelled, trying to fight his way out of the two larger men's grips. Considering the crazy strength he had picked up from doing Crossfit, it was relatively easy, but a gunshot in the air immediately shut him up.

"I said don't make this harder than it has to be," the leader of the group, or so it seemed, repeated.

Seth raised his hands in defeat, before the two men who held Sasha let her go and shoved her towards the older superstar. Sasha couldn't fight the tears that spilled from her eyes, as they were made to start walking down a quiet road lined by cobblestone. The gun never left their sight, which made it impossible to make any attempt of escape. Walking together slowly with Seth holding on to Sasha protectively while being surrounded by these men gave them a chance to take in their surroundings—they were inside what seemed to be a giant estate, with the road leading to a four-story mansion about 500 meters away.

When they arrived at the majestic front door, a maid opened it up and bowed curtly at the group, as if expecting them. Seth noticed a line of sports cars parked along the driveway, and as soon as they stepped inside, they were greeted by what looked like a refurbished Victorian home, complete with two grand staircases that led up to the second and third floors.

"Theo, Matt, bring them up to the second floor," the leader of the group commanded, handing the masked man named Theo his gun. "Bring this in case they start anything."

Seth gritted his teeth as Theo pushed him to start moving up the left staircase, before leading them to a hallway. When they reached the third door to the right, Theo and Matt shoved them both inside. "You'll stay here," Theo said, before closing the door shut and locking it from the outside.

Looking around, Seth and Sasha found that the windows had already been barred, making it look like they were on house arrest. The room was fairly large with two double beds, a closet full of clothes, and a bathroom with a tub. It reminded them of the hotel rooms they were used to staying in whenever they were on the road, except with no radio or television. And unlike those days away from home where they lived off of their suitcases, this time, things took a grave turn. They were locked inside a room of a mansion in the middle of who-knows-where, and they still didn't know why they were taken.

A moment later, the door opened just long enough for a tray of food to be shoved inside, before it was locked again. The tray contained a simple breakfast of pancakes and bacon, with two bottles of water. Seth and Sasha looked at each other, trying to ignore the rumbling of their stomachs.

"You think that's safe to eat?" Sasha, who was seated on one of the beds, asked him softly.

"If they wanted us dead by now, they would have shot us both already," Seth observed the food on the floor. "I don't think they'd go this far, just to poison us."

Sasha shrugged. It made sense. "I'm really hungry."

Seth sighed and took the tray from the floor, before placing it beside Sasha on the bed. "Come on. Let's eat."

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think? I swear, I really don't know where I'm going with this story. Haha! Send me ideas, or this might just be my last chapter until I figure something out!


	4. Chapter 4

There were whispers and murmurs all over the large conference hall, where WWE Superstars from both RAW and Smackdown, as well as fifteen teams from various media platforms (TV, radio, and online and print publications) both local and international, sat anxiously—waiting for Vince McMahon to climb up the podium in the very front of the room. To his side, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon sat grimly with bloodshot eyes—unable to sleep since they found out about the news.

"Last night, at about 1am, two of WWE's RAW Superstars, Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks, were abducted along the I-87 freeway headed north towards Hartford, Connecticut," Vince began. "Police have confirmed that they were taken on a modified black 1998 Toyota TownAce with an unidentified plate."

A few superstars gasped, as everyone looked around wildly at what they had just heard, knowing that nothing like this had ever happened before. "Investigations are in progress, and the WWE has been cooperating with both the police and local government to try and speed up our search on both our superstars. We believe they might have made a stop in Philadelphia where all traces of videos showing the suspected vehicle were tampered with and removed from traffic cameras. In the meantime, I urge the public to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. The WWE has always been like a big family, and we will do everything in our power to get both Seth and Sasha back home safely."

Hearing this, Bayley, who had been seated at the very front beside Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch, finally burst out crying. It had been an exhausting seven hours. Wherever her best friends were, she just hoped and prayed they were still alive and well.

* * *

"Who do you think owns this place?" Sasha asked Seth as they sat opposite each other on the narrow floor space in between the two beds, still dressed in their clothes from the night before. "What do you think he wants from us?"

"I wish I could say," Seth shrugged, before looking at the time on his Apple watch. It was nearly half past noon.

"You think they're looking for us already?"

"I'm sure," Seth tried to smile, assuring Sasha by holding her hand and giving it a squeeze. "They probably found our car on the highway with all our stuff. And I'm pretty sure there were CCTV's in there. It's just a matter of time."

"I hope you're right. And I hope Bayley's alright," she looked down on the floor and started playing with the hem of her purple Naruto socks. "If they found my phone, they probably called her first. I hadn't told her she was my emergency contact."

Seth understood and watched her sympathetically. Who else would Sasha put as her emergency contact anyway? Both her parents were gone, and her only brother passed away just when she got signed in NXT. Since then the WWE, particularly Bayley and the rest of the locker room, had been Sasha's only family. "Hey," Seth lifted her hand and put it against his chest. "When we get out of this—and we will, by the way—I want you to put me as your emergency contact, too. Okay?"

A tear fell from Sasha's eye as she smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks, Seth."

He smiled back at her, using his thumb to gently brush away the drop of tear on her cheek. "I can't imagine what Hunter must be going through right now," he said.

"He probably hasn't slept since last night," Sasha pictured Hunter trying to keep a cool and calm facade like he always did, leaving the panicking to his wife, though deep inside, they knew he'd be in a state of frenzy.

"Speaking of sleep, why don't you go take a nap first? We haven't slept since last night, and it looks like we'll be here for a while."

Sasha shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Well, same here. But we both need to sleep at some point."

Suddenly, the door unlocked once again, causing Seth and Sasha to jump. A tray was pushed in once more, this time serving them lunch—Shepherd's pie and lasagna, with two cartons of juice.

"Whoever is doing this seems to be pretty generous with the food," Sasha observed, watching as Seth stood up and carried the tray to their spot on the floor.

"Which brings me to the conclusion that whoever is doing this wants us alive and well," Seth took a fork and scooped up a bite of lasagna.

"Maybe it really is about the money?" Sasha was the one who first doubted it. "How much do you think they want?"

"Kidnapping the two hottest and most used Superstars in the roster right now? Psh, I'd say an easy $4 billion for those guys."

"Wow. $4 billion, huh? You really think we're worth that much?" Sasha laughed a little.

"We carry the company on our backs, and these guys knew that," Seth winked at her. "So yeah, I do believe you are worth that much."

Sasha's cheeks burned a little as she continued picking on the Shepherd's pie, trying to ignore Seth's comment that practically bordered on flirty. He did that a lot, but it was something she learned to tune out. Seth always had a tendency to get flirty around her, and the last thing she needed was to assume there was meaning behind all of it. She liked having him as a friend. Through thick and thin, he had always been there—making even the smallest gestures, whether it was teaching her how to wrap her wrists properly during Crossfit, heeding to her little requests whenever Black and Brave had new merch, driving for her when she wanted a Starbucks at 2am, letting her stay in his guest room whenever they had shows in Iowa so she could save on hotel costs, and twice, helping her move in new furniture in her newly-purchased two-bedroom home in Orlando.

"Banks, you need to eat more. I practically finished the lasagna."

"You inhaled it is what you did," she snorted.

"That's a damn lie!"

She giggled, savoring the feeling of temporarily forgetting where she was, before suddenly remembering their situation and going silent again. Seth noticed this and held her hand again, planting a kiss on top of it. "Hey. We'll be fine."

"I believe you."

After eating, Seth set up the two empty trays of food near the door, while Sasha announced that she would take a long shower. Opening the closet, she found a lot of generic clothes prepared for both of them. Whoever did this really thought it through. Grabbing a loose white shirt and a pair of cotton shorts, Sasha brushed her teeth and let the warmth of the shower engulf her. If she had to be honest, it felt refreshing—especially after the last twelve hours they had endured. Despite the uncertainty of everything, it was nice to have gotten a shower she really needed to help calm herself and collect her thoughts. There were a million of them racing through her head at the moment. When she finished, she emerged from the bathroom and found Seth snoring quietly on one of the beds. Her heart ached a little that he hadn't gotten any sleep since they left Brooklyn. He kept his promise and stood guard the entire time, making sure neither of them were hurt. And in this one fleeting moment, he deserved his rest. With a sigh, Sasha sat on the other bed and looked up at the ceiling, putting on a brave front and counting the minutes, wondering what would happen to them next.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so the suggestions helped and I might have an idea on how to go about with this story, but I'm still debating on who our suspect should be. Let me know how you guys want this story to end!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Uce," both Usos hugged Bayley after the shocking press conference had ended. Naomi had been teary-eyed the whole time as well, giving Bayley a hug. "How could this have happened?" she asked.

Soon, a group of them had formed and joined the Usos, Naomi, Charlotte, and Becky—Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Cesaro, New Day, Kevin Owens, Finn Balor, The Hardy Boyz, and even Randy Orton, all stood around Bayley. Their house shows and appearances for the week had been cancelled, as per Vince McMahon's orders. They would resume once there were better leads as to where Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks could be.

"This is surreal," Charlotte shook her head. "These things just don't happen."

"Exactly what I thought," Bayley agreed. "I mean, we're on the road almost 24/7 and this was just one of those carpool rides where I'm sure they just wanted to get to Hartford as soon as possible. If I was booked for the show tonight, I would have been in that car with them."

"Are there any suspects at least? Anyone who might just have something against either one?" Randy asked.

"This is Seth and Sasha we're talking about," Becky jumped in. "They're beloved. They've got two of the biggest fan bases here in the WWE. Who would want to do this to them?"

"Oh Sasha," Bayley started crying again. "I'm so worried."

"She's with Seth," Xavier assured. "No way he's going to let anything happen to her."

"He's right," Roman nodded. "If there's anyone who would take a bullet for that girl, it's Seth."

Everyone silently agreed.

"Hey, guys," Hunter joined in on the conversation. "Staff meeting with the security team in thirty minutes once the media clears up. Vince doesn't want to risk anyone else suddenly going missing."

It didn't even occur to them that that could have been a possibility—what with how easy it was to take Seth and Sasha just like that. Bayley remembered the CCTV video she reviewed earlier and shuddered at how it all happened in less than five minutes. "Hey, Hunter. Still no word about what those guys could want?" she asked.

"Not yet. We were hoping to get a message from them today. Vince has his banker and lawyers on standby, just in case."

"Isn't there anything else we can do apart from waiting?" The frustration in Bayley's voice was loud and clear. "Surely, there must be a way to track them down faster."

Hunter gnawed on the side of his cheek, before deciding to spill it. "They might have something," he began, looking at all the superstars listening to him intently. "Seth has on his Apple Watch."

Bayley's jaw dropped. Hunter was right. Why didn't they think of that sooner?"

"The investigators were able to unlock his iPhone and report the Apple Watch as stolen, but it's no use if the watch isn't connected to the Internet. Right now, it's only working like a regular watch," he explained. "They've been in touch with Apple's Senior Vice President of Internet Software and Services, to see if there's any way they can track the watch without it being connected. It's technically a breach of privacy, but right now none of us could really give a damn about that."

"Hey, Hunter," Randy spoke. "My brother-in-law's in the military, and I might still know some guys down at the Marine Corps. Let me know if you want to bring them in."

"I appreciate it, Randy. We'll let the investigators handle it first. But I'll let you know should things escalate."

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" Dean asked while chewing on his gum aggressively, very much concerned about one of his best friends. Somehow, at the back of their heads, everyone knew the answer. No one was just brave enough to say it out loud.

Hunter sighed. He hated thinking about it, let alone be the one to say it, but it was one of the worst scenarios out there. "That we find their bodies buried in a ditch somewhere."

Hearing this, Bayley felt lightheaded and asked for Becky to grab her a glass of water.

* * *

It was nearly 6pm when the door to Seth and Sasha's room slowly opened. Sasha sat up and quickly jumped on Seth's bed, waking him in the process. The two stood and watched silently as the five men who had abducted them now had their masks off, and were joined by a 70-year-old man with beady-looking eyes and shocking grey hair. He wore a deep red silk robe and was pushing a wheel chair, where his skinny and extremely pale grandson, who looked to be somewhere between 7 to 10 years old, and had an oxygen tank attached to him, was seated. "Good afternoon," the old man greeted them in an airy yet chirpy voice, his thick British accent loud and clear. "It's a pleasure to have you in our home."

"What do you want from us?" Seth was quick to ask.

"Now, now. There's no need to be hostile."

"Hostile?!" Seth exclaimed. "You had us hijacked in the middle of the fucking freeway and brought us to god-knows-where, and you're asking us not to be hostile?! Are you fucking out of your mind?"

One of the men had made a move, but the old man stopped him and started chuckling. "I just simply wanted to make my grandson's dying wish come true," he gestured towards the fragile boy, who looked to be catatonic.

"And you took it this far?" Sasha asked, feeling a mix of pity and anger as she stared at the young boy.

"Look, if you wanted an exclusive meet and greet, all you had to do was arrange for it the right fucking way. This is insane," Seth added.

A crooked smile appeared on the man's face. "Who said anything about a meet and greet?" He looked at one of his men and cocked his head towards Seth. With his gun, he approached Seth and Sasha, grabbing Seth's wrist and snatching his Apple Watch. "You'll be staying here until I say you can stay here."

"Please," Sasha started sobbing. "Just let us go. We won't report this. If you want, we can just forget this ever happened. Just let us go."

The old man chuckled again. "Silly girl," he said. "Wipe away those tears. You'll be joining Oliver and I for dinner," he said, before wheeling Oliver out of the room.

Sasha nearly choked from her tears as Theo and Matt suddenly made their way towards her. "What?"

Seth glowered and placed Sasha behind him like a bodyguard. "Oh there is no fucking way—" But before he could continue, Theo had tased him on his side, causing him to stumble and fall forward on his knees. "Fuck!"

"Seth!" Sasha screamed, scrambling to the floor to help him, but Matt grabbed Sasha by the hair, forcing her to stand up. Seth wasn't giving up without a fight, as he stood and threw a punch at him, but Theo tased him again, this time longer, causing Seth to pass out on the ground.

"Seeeth!" Sasha cried, struggling to get out of the two men's grips, as she was dragged out of the room.

* * *

A/N: From 0 to 100 real quick. What did you guys think? Should I turn up the suspense and psycho-ness of this story? Would really love to read your ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth woke up in a cold sweat from what he thought was the worst nightmare—it felt so real; that Sasha had been taken away from him, and he couldn't do anything about it. Realizing he had been lying on the floor, he slowly stood up and studied his surroundings—before he felt the burning feeling on his side, and it hit him. This _was_ real, and Sasha _was_ taken away. The blood drained from his face, as he tried with all his might to push, pull, or slam the door open.

Downstairs, Sasha cried silently as her wrists were tied together in thick rope, while her legs were bound to the velvet chair of a majestic dining table made of mahogany. At the head of the table to her right sat Abbott, the old man's name, and across from her sat an unresponsive Oliver in his wheelchair. The same maid that Sasha recognized from the day before emerged from a swinging door carrying a hot pot of beef stew and baked potatoes. "Please," Oliver gestured to Sasha. "Help yourself."

Sasha sniffled but made no move. Frustrated, Abbott stood up and scooped a large portion of stew and potatoes before dumping them on her plate. "Eat," he commanded. With her wrists still tied, Sasha obeyed, not wanting to further aggravate the old man. It was clear he was sick in the head, and Sasha remembered what she and Seth had talked about earlier. She needed to stay calm, and calm for her also meant complying with their captor. She took a fork and started to eat the baked potatoes quietly.

"I nearly had a slip this afternoon," Abbott spoke, sipping on his glass of red wine. "I didn't realize that a stupid watch could almost wreck my elaborate scheme," he looked at Sasha. "It was a good thing my men had been tipped about it. Should the watch be detected, the police will find it on the bottom of the Susquehanna River, where they can very well assume to find your corpse as well."

Susquehanna River? Sasha thought to herself. If her hunch was right, that meant they were either in one of three States—somewhere accessible enough to the river. As if sensing the wheels in her head turning, Abbott snorted and continued, "They will never find you here. Not when I have 65 acres of land where I can hide you both."

"What do you want from us?" Sasha croaked softly, her eyes never leaving her plate.

"As I have mentioned, Oliver has always been an avid fan of both yours and Mr. Rollins," he started. "When he got diagnosed by a rare disease a few months ago, he began deteriorating. And I do believe that by bringing you here, you could help restore his health."

"By being his what? Human dolls?"

"By giving him back hope!" Abbott snarled, slamming the wine glass down hard on the table. Sasha jumped as the stem shattered, causing shards of glass to cut through his wrinkled hand. "Now look at what you've done," Abbott sighed, requesting for the maid to clean up the mess. Taking the table napkin, he carefully pulled out a shard and wrapped his hand tightly to stop it from bleeding further. "Bring her back up to the room. And make sure to bring up some food for Mr. Rollins," he told Theo. Untying just her legs, Theo pulled Sasha by the arm and dragged her up the grand staircase. The maid followed suit with a tray of dinner for Seth. Opening the door to their room, Sasha was shoved inside like a rag doll, along with the tray of food.

"Sasha!" Seth yelled, running up to her and enveloping her in a hug. "Are you hurt? What happened? Did they do anything?"

"No," she shook her head, still dazed from what had just happened. "I'm fine," she told him, showing him her wrists.

"Jesus," Seth muttered, leading her to the beds and having her sit on one while he sat opposite, before beginning to untie the ropes. "What happened?"

Sasha breathed deeply, watching Seth work his way through the makeshift handcuffs. "His name is Abbott, and he's a psychopath."

"No shit," Seth rolled his eyes, using his teeth to gnaw the last part and set Sasha's hands free.

"He thinks having us here would be the cure to his grandson's illness," she explained. "He had your watch removed because apparently, the police are looking for us. They knew you had your watch on, which is probably how they were going to track us down, but someone had tipped these psychos and now, your watch was thrown into the Susquehanna River."

"The Susquehanna River?" Seth repeated.

"Yeah, which means we could be anywhere in New York, Maryland, or—"

"Pennsylvania," Seth finished for her.

Sasha nodded. "He had your dinner served," she gestured towards the tray on the floor. Seth stared at it before shaking his head. "I'm not really hungry. Not after what happened, and what I just heard."

"Look, just eat something," Sasha told him, standing up to pick the tray from the floor and holding it in front of Seth. "I'm so scared right now, and the last thing I need is for you to get sick or weak. Please," she softly implored.

With a sigh, Seth took the tray and placed it on his lap before helping himself to some of the stew. He knew Sasha was right. If they wanted to try and get out of this place alive, they needed to be at their strongest. "How do you feel?" Sasha asked him, placing a gentle hand on his waist where they had tased him, not realizing the electric effect it had on Seth.

"Meh, it's not that bad. It burned a bit, but I'm okay now," he shrugged it off.

Suddenly, Sasha's eyes filled with tears again as her lips quivered. God, she was a mess, and above all, she felt so helpless and terrorized. "I can't believe this is happening," she cried, covering her face with her hands and breaking down.

"Hey, hey," Seth placed the tray down and sat beside her, enveloping her in his muscular arms. "I'm here," he kept repeating it softly. "I'm right here."

She cried on his chest and he let her, holding her close for hours until she eventually fell asleep. When he was sure she was deep in her slumber, he carefully laid her down on the bed but the movement caused her to wake up.

"Go back to sleep. I'll just go use the bathroom and take a shower," Seth whispered.

"No, don't leave me alone!" Sasha sat up wide-eyed.

"Uh, okay. I could invite you to join me, and I mean that in the most wholesome way possible. You can sit on the toilet."

"Leave the bathroom door open," she told him, sitting on the floor in front of the bathroom doorframe. "That way, if something happens, you can hear."

"Fine by me," Seth shrugged, taking a pair of boxers and a grey shirt from the closet before entering the bathroom. Hearing him brush his teeth didn't do anything to Sasha's nerves, but the moment he stepped in the shower and ran the water, leaving her line of sight, she started to panic a little. Scooting closer towards the doorframe, Sasha could see the steam slowly causing the mirror to get cloudy, creating a blurry image of Seth's naked torso. "Seth?" she called out.

"Yeah?"

"Okay. Just checking if you could hear me," Sasha sighed in relief. A teeny part of her wanted to scoot even closer, just to get a glimpse of what Seth looked like, but she mentally slapped herself. There was no way she would succumb to the temptation—it wasn't appropriate at all, especially with their given situation.

When Seth finished, he grabbed the towel hanging from the shower door and quickly wrapped it around his waist. "You alright in there?" he asked Sasha.

"I guess so," he heard her respond. After wearing the fresh set of clothes he picked out, he headed out of the bathroom and helped Sasha up to her feet. They each laid down on their respective beds, as Sasha tossed and turned in hers. "I'm going to be real honest with you—I don't think I can sleep on my bed tonight. Or any other night, as long as we're here."

Seth chuckled, making space for Sasha in his bed. "Come here then."

With a sigh of relief, Sasha joined him and pulled the covers up to her chin. "This better?" Seth asked.

"Much better," she yawned. "I just want to get out of here already."

"We'll be out of here soon," Seth kissed her temple before wrapping an arm around her protectively. "I promise."

* * *

A/N: Yay, this was another fun chapter to write! Please let me know what you guys think, and what scenes you want to see in the next chapter. Maybe I can try to include it.


	7. Chapter 7

In the middle of the night, Seth woke up and found himself hugging Sasha tightly—her back turned to him. He stifled a yawn and carefully removed his arm—quietly getting out of bed to head to the bathroom and pee. It still felt surreal that they'd been in captive for nearly 48 hours—a part of him wanted to device a plan and escape, but he wasn't so sure how in the hell he was going to do that. After flushing the toilet and washing his hands, he stepped out and was puzzled to find a piece of paper on the floor near the stack of empty trays and dishes a few inches away from the door. Seth stared at it for a few seconds. Had it always been there? Or was it slipped through their door while they were sleeping? Picking it up and turning it around, he read the note written in scratchy handwriting.

" _You need to get out of here. He's going to kill us all._ "

Feeling his heart drop to the pit of his stomach, Seth read the note three more times before wondering who had sent it. He rushed towards Sasha and gently woke her. "Sash, you need to wake up."

Groggy, she squinted her eyes and looked at him. "Huh?"

"We need to get out of here fast."

"Huh? But how? What's happening?"

Hesitating whether or not he should show her the note and scare her all the more, he decided to hand it to her and just manage it. She read it carefully, seconds passing before she started breathing heavily—a panic attack hitting her hard. "We'll be fine," Seth enveloped her in his arms and rubbed her back up and down. "That is not going to happen," he assured—referring to what was written. "I'm not going to let it happen."

"How are we getting out of here?" Sasha asked him through tears, wiping them away quickly as she tried her best to give a brave front.

"There's got to be some way," Seth looked around the room. The windows were barred with steel and screwed tightly by bolts, but maybe he could find a way to break through it? Or maybe just maybe they could device a plan and escape through the door—but that sounded even riskier. Either way, both options were huge risks and from the looks of it, they needed to pick one. Fast.

"Let's search the room. There's got to be something in here that can help us."

Sasha nodded and helped Seth—opening the closets to inspect it, before moving to the bathroom and opening all the cabinets. "Seth!" she called out, pulling out a bottle from one of the cabinets under the sink. "I found muriatic acid for the toilet."

"Nice," Seth took the large bottle from her and studied it. "I don't think this will melt the steel, but it might be able to make it rust after a few hours. And if it rusts—"

"You and I can Crossfit the shit out of it?" Sasha suggested, feeling a bit of hope as a small smile formed on her face.

"That's my girl," Seth winked and grinned at her.

Pouring a bit of the acid all over the bolts and the metal steel, and then soaking one of the shirts in the closet, Seth wrapped the shirt around the bars and bolts alternately.

"What happens now?" Sasha asked.

"I guess we'll just have to wait," Seth shrugged, taking Sasha's hand and giving it a squeeze.

* * *

At seven in the morning, Bayley received a text message from Hunter. "Chief of police wants to meet us at 8am."

She jerked up immediately from her hotel bed in Brooklyn and dashed towards the bathroom to take a shower and change.

At exactly 7:45am, she arrived at the station and found Hunter, Vince, and Stephanie already seated in a hallway and waiting to meet the chief. "Are there any leads?" she asked hopefully.

"Let's hear it from the chief himself," Hunter tried to smile at her reassuringly as they entered his office.

"I've got good news and I've got some bad news," the chief started, gesturing for the four of them to take a seat.

"Let's start with the latter," Vince McMahon said in a serious tone, his wrinkles more protruded than usual.

"We found Seth's watch on the bottom of the Susquehanna River. From the looks of it, it may have been snatched away from his wrist."

"What?" Bayley was the first to react, her heart pounding hard against her chest, she was sure everyone in the room could hear it.

"We searched the whole vicinity but there was no sign of them. But the good news is that this narrows down our search to nearby cities in Maryland and Pennsylvania. We've already started going door-to-door, interviewing passersby, and trying to track down where the watch could have come from."

"Wait a minute—how did these people know that we were using Seth's watch to try and track them down?" Bayley stood up. "Just yesterday, that watch was our hope in trying to find them, and all of a sudden, you're telling me that it was found on the bottom of a river. It doesn't make sense to me."

The chief sighed. "We have reason to believe that someone may have tipped them."

"Who?!" Bayley bellowed.

"Bayley," Stephanie stood up, comforting the young woman, and placing an arm around her.

"That's a separate case we need to investigate."

"If you have a mole in your team, then what are the chances that we are ever going to find them?" Bayley seethed.

"Bayley, you need to calm down," Vince McMahon stepped in. "With all due respect," he addressed the chief of police, "She makes a valid point. How can it be guaranteed that we'll find both superstars when we have a double agent lurking around?"

"I trust my men with my life," the chief stood tall while telling them earnestly. "I can assure you that none of them would pull something like this off."

Bayley fought back her tears as she hugged Stephanie.

"We're doing everything we can to speed up the search. None of us will stop until we find them," the chief continued.

Bayley quietly nodded and excused herself from the room.

* * *

Right before breakfast was served, Seth made sure he had removed and hid the shirt wrapped around the steel bars of the windows, and returned the bottle of muriatic acid under the sink. Sasha covered up the stench by spraying the Lysol she found inside another cabinet in the bathroom. A smirk formed on Seth's face when he noticed small patches of rust building up on the bolts and bars—it was working. Their idea was actually working. Another round or two, and maybe it could weaken the steel even more. And so they did the same thing before and after lunch—soaking the steel in acid and covering up the stench with Lysol. Right after dinner was served, Seth did a final round of soaking—ultimately finishing the bottle.

Taking a new cotton shirt from the closet, Seth ripped it in half and created a makeshift rope to tie it around the bars. "Ready?" he asked Sasha, as both of them held on to it.

"Ready," she nodded and took a deep breath, the thrill of escaping making her anxious.

They pulled and they pulled until slowly, the rust on the bars began to deteriorate. It wasn't instantaneous but with their combined strength, the bars moved around. It was the hardest workout they ever had to do—worse than the torture sessions they went through with their Crossfit coach, Josh Gallegos. After a while of pulling and tugging, Seth grabbed the steel forks and started using them like knives to help loosen the bolts and cut through the bars better. It was a slow and excruciating process, it almost made them want to stop and give up. When the blisters started forming on both their hands, Sasha prayed that they were close to finally breaking it. A few more hard tugs using the shirt with Sasha's blisters popping and bleeding, the bars bent all the way in, before finally breaking off from the middle.

"Okay, I think I can take it from here," Seth gestured for Sasha to step back. Wrapping his palms with a ripped part of the shirt, Seth used all of his strength left to bend each bar open one by one.

"Holy shit, it worked. It actually worked," Sasha stared at the window in disbelief. Unlocking it, they studied how high the second floor was, making sure the sharp edges of the broken bars were open and safe enough that both of them could fit right through. Taking both their bedsheets and flat sheets, they created a makeshift rope and threw it out of the window.

"I'll go first, then follow my lead," Seth instructed quietly, testing the strength of the sheets by tugging them hard before starting to climb down the window. Sasha followed him shortly, imagining just another Crossfit session with him. As soon as both her feet hit the ground, she felt Seth suddenly grab her and wrap his arms tightly around her, before taking her hand and leading them silently towards the long stretch out of Abbott's property, not knowing that a pair of eyes had been watching them from the first floor the entire time.

* * *

A/N: Please send me your reviews! Your thoughts and suggestions have been so helpful in pushing me to continue writing this story.


End file.
